


Part 2

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Hollywood Romance [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Part 2

It had been almost two months since you and Michael had first met. It had been a great two months. He would come over to your house to hang out, and you would go to his shows to support him. It was pretty exciting to have a celebrity best friend. You both did your best to stay out of the press, you would only hang out where people would least expect you to. Sometimes you drove half an hour away from the city to a small town where nobody could recognize you. Michael thought you just liked weird far away restaurants, it didn’t occur to him that you didn’t want people to see you with him.

One day, you decided to make it a day trip and go to Fresno. Well, it wasn’t Fresno, technically it was a city near it called Selma. You drove up to a small old shack that looked questionable, you had been there lots of times when you were younger, but Michael seemed skeptical. You ordered your food at a small window and then went around the back to go sit at some tables. While you were waiting, Michael decided to bring up the fact that he had no clue where you guys were. You didn’t want to admit that it was because you didn’t like being in the spotlight. Luckily, you didn’t have to, right as you opened your mouth, they called your order. You ran off to go pick up your food.

When you came back, Michael was sitting there with a small box in front of him. You set the food down and glanced at the box, “what’s that?” Michael smiled and tried to remain calm, but you could tell he was excited when he spoke, “Y/n, we’ve been hanging out a lot these past couple months, and I wanted to give you this to say thank you.”

He slid the box towards you, and you slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful locket. You had been wanting a locket for years, but you had never had the money to buy a nice one. You opened it to see Michael, Calum, Luke, and Ashton on one side, and the other side was a picture of your family. They were tiny, but still recognizable. You looked up and Michael, you were stunned. Michael grinned, “I know how important your family and friends are to you.” You got up and hugged him exclaiming, “Michael this is the greatest gift ever!”

After all of the excitement, you both sat back down to eat. Michael quickly devoured his hot dog, and you did the same. When you had finished, Michael had a serious look on his face. 

He spoke happily, “I’ve been wanting to ask this for a while - we go out a lot, and see each other a lot, and I’m wondering, would you be my girlfriend?”

You went silent, it took you a minute to process everything, and then you stuttered out, “N-no.”

Michael’s expression said it all, he didn’t have to say a word for you to know that you had just ripped out his heart and done the Mexican hat dance on it. 

He spoke quietly, “oh, uh, can I ask why?”

You reached out to grab his hand, “I really like you Michael, you’re pretty much everything I could ever want in a guy. But, I’ve seen how the fans can get, and the paparazzi, and I can’t handle that kind of pressure.”

He looked completely disappointed, “But, wouldn’t it be worth it? If we got to be together?”

You were pretty heartbroken about this too but you tried to remain calm and not cry, “Michael, life isn’t like the movies. I would love to be with you, but I can’t handle everything that you can. You were made to be famous, and that’s great, but I wasn’t.”

Michael smiled, “But what if we stay out of the press? Just a quiet relationship?”

You sighed, “Michael, it still wouldn’t work. Your fans would find out, and I don’t want them to hate me. I started out as a fan of you guys, I’ve seen how the fans react, and it’s not pretty.”

He already had his answer ready, “Then I’ll defend you!”

As cute as it was that he wanted you to say yes, he wasn’t understanding what it would be like for you. He had seen everything from the famous point of view, not from the fan’s point of view. You knew how a lot of people would react. You were about to say something, but Michael interrupted you on accident.

“Y/n, I know you said no, and I respect that 100 percent. I just want you to know that I will always love you, regardless of whether we are dating or not. I care about you and I respect your decision”, his voice wavered as he spoke.

By respecting your decision, Michael had shown that he really did care about you. He really did want to make you happy, regardless of whether you dated or not, and you could not have been more happy. You smiled and held his hand, “can you promise to keep me out of the press?”

He looked at you and grinned, “I’ll cover you with a towel if I have to, I’ll make all the guys stand around you in a huddle so nobody can see you. I’ll do anything.”

You smiled and kissed him, “yes, I will be your girlfriend.”

Michael’s face lit up and he shouted, “Really!?!?”

You laughed and kissed his cheek, “Really. Oh - and by the way, I love you too.”


End file.
